


Glasses-kun & Freckles-chan

by VillagerB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Roommates, Swearing, TsukkiYama Month, guys being dudes, i have no idea how tags work tbh, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillagerB/pseuds/VillagerB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts centered around Tsukishima & Yamaguchi's daily lives as college roommates/boyfriends. Written for Tsukkiyama month!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pantry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsukkiyama month doesn't start until nov. 11 but i'm going to be away during then so i thought i should post it early TvT999 the posts will be queued on my tumblr tho c:

"We're out of popcorn," Tsukishima muttered into a sleepy Yamaguchi's ear. The two were cuddled up on their shared couch, the only thing keeping them warm was each other. The blanket Yamaguchi brought out was old and flimsy, so it's only true purpose was to keep them from feeling exposed.

It was half-past midnight, and they were in the middle of the fifth zombie movie of the night. This one was based off some romance novel, and Yamaguchi insisted on watching it since it would be nice to have his heart beat at a steady pace for once. He spent most of the night clinging onto Tsukishima's wrist, occasionally hiding his face in his lap. It's not that Tsukishima minded, of course, but it did make it hard for him to concentrate on the movie.

"Then go make some more," Yamaguchi muttered in response. He was too comfortable to move. He was leaning on Tsukishima's chest, whose arm snaked around his back and rested at his waist. The other was holding onto an empty bowl, with the exception of a few unpopped kernels. He could still smell the butter from where he rested, and thought that he could go for another bowl.

"Why can't you make it?" despite his question, Tsukishima was already in the process of untangling himself from his boyfriend.

"Mmm... I don't wanna move," Yamaguchi yawned as he laid on the couch, taking up the space that Tsukishima left.

The taller of the two looked down at the couch, taking in the sight of a drowsy Yamaguchi curled up in a blanket, eyes droopy and mouth slightly parted. Tsukishima relished in the fact that only he could see Yamaguchi like this; completely vulnerable. Well, he's always been sort of vulnerable in one way or another, but he's been getting stronger and stronger as the years passed. But Tsukishima seemed to be the only one of the two to notice, really.

His train of thought came to a stop when Yamaguchi's head moved to look up at him. "Popcorn?"

Oh, right. Popcorn.

Tsukishima swiftly made his way to the kitchen, placing the bowl onto the dining room table before heading over to the pantry. Pushing the door open and stepping inside, he made sure to be extra careful not to let the door close on him. He's been meaning to get it fixed for a while, for it jams itself shut once it's closed and can only be opened from the outside. But the thought kept slipping his mind, so he hasn't gotten around to it.

Yamaguchi made the first batch, so Tsukishima was unsure on where the popcorn was. He searched by the cereals, the baking products, the boxes of soda, but no luck. He delved deeper into the pantry, searching past the food products and having to look with the disposable tableware and napkins. He didn't know what made him think the popcorn would be anywhere near there, but there wasn't really anywhere else to look in here.

Tsukishima was just about ready to give up, wondering if they even have any popcorn packets left, but looked behind the stack of paper plates anyway. Yamaguchi could be pulling a prank on him, hiding the popcorn just to give him a hard time. It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that.

Moving the paper plates aside, a cold sweat ran down his neck as his eyes fixated on what was greeting him on the wall in front of him: the hugest spider he has ever seen in his entire life. Unable to stop himself, Tsukishima leaped backwards, accidentally shutting the pantry door behind him.

Well shit.

Tsukishima jiggled the doorknob somewhat frantically, hoping Yamaguchi would hear it and come to his rescue. He could practically feel the spider crawling up and down his arms and legs, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Yamaguchi on the other hand, had already passed out on the couch. Sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to the horror his boyfriend was going through in the room next to him. To his defense, he got no sleep the night before, thanks to a stubborn Tsukishima. But that's a story for another time.

Tsukishima continued to jiggle the doorknob for two more minutes before giving up, knowing that once he fell asleep, almost nothing could wake Yamaguchi up. He once slept through an earthquake, and there was an incident where Tsukishima had to carry him out when the fire alarm went off.

He's not getting rescued anytime soon.

Letting out a shaky breath, Tsukishima leaned on the pantry door, sliding down to sit on the floor. He kept his eyes fixated on the spider on the wall, making sure it didn't go anywhere. Once morning comes, Yamaguchi would realize that he wasn't there, then some to rescue him. Yeah. Everything would be alright.

He was definitely getting rescued.

* * *

 

Yamaguchi didn't know when he'd dozed off. He woke up to see the title screen of the zombie movie from last night playing on the TV, then looked around to see that Tsukishima was nowhere to be found.

Wrapping the blanket around himself, Yamaguchi searched the entire apartment for any clues on where he could be. He wasn't in the bathroom, their bedroom, or the kitchen, so Yamaguchi guessed he went out to do some errands or something. He was feeling a bit bummed out when he didn't find the usual note on the refrigerator.

After turning the TV off, Yamaguchi made his way to the pantry to get some Lucky Charms. It wasn't quite noon yet, so he thought it should still be fine to eat breakfast. It's not like anyone would tell him otherwise, though. He was an independent adult. He ate whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Yamaguchi tried pushing the door open, feeling something heavy blocking it's path. He pushed harder, only being able to open it just an inch more. He was starting to feel frustrated; what was keeping him away from his Lucky Charms?

Yamaguchi pushed a little more before he felt the weight of the door decrease significantly. He could open it all the way now, but instead of Lucky Charms, he was greeted by a really worn out expression.

Tsukishima walked passed him without saying a word, giving off an air that made Yamaguchi not want to ask why he spent the night in the pantry. He watched as Tsukishima made his way to the other side of the kitchen, took hold of the box of popcorn that was set out on the counter, and stared at it for a long while.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable, Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Tsukishima turned around to face him again. There was a brief moment of silence, before Tsukishima spoke up and said,

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually based on a true story. once i was staying at my aunt's house, watching movies with my cousin and he got himself locked in the pantry trying to get popcorn and all i could hear for five minutes was "GET ME OUT OF HERE OH MY GOD THERE'S A REALLY HUGE SPIDER (loud crying)"
> 
> and if you're wondering about what movie they're watching it's Warm Bodies :^)


	2. A Candle Lit Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi plans a surprise for Tsukishima, but things don't go exactly as he planned it to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i'm the worst at keeping up with things :,) tsukkiyama month is long over but i'll still definitely finish this series! i would've posted this chapter up sooner but i hit like... 4 blocks with writing it, oops.

"Why aren't you ready?"

Tsukishima looked up from his book to see Yamaguchi standing over him, a scowl on his face and hands on his hips. He was clad in semi-formal attire, and Tsukishima could smell the faint scent of cologne from where he sat. He raised an eyebrow in question, which deepened Yamaguchi's frown.

"I can't believe you forgot," Yamaguchi said, exasperated. He's been planning this date for weeks; calling off work and asking for favors from friends, two things he'd rather not do. He told Tsukishima to be ready by seven last night _and_ this morning, but apparently the reminders went over his head.

Huffing, Yamaguchi turned around and made his way to their bedroom, slamming the door shut upon entry. He trudged over to the bed while pulling his phone out of his pants' pocket, ready to tell Hinata that tonight's plans were cancelled.

Before he could even search for his ex-teammate's number, the bedroom door opened. Tsukishima took slow steps while making his way to Yamaguchi, plopping down next to him. Yamaguchi turned his back to him, opting to just text Hinata about it instead. Hinata and Kageyama took time off work for him, so ways to make it up to them flooded his mind.

But all thoughts of his friends drained out of his head when he felt arms snake around his waist, pulling him back so that he was pressed against Tsukishima.

"Tadashi, I'm sorry," Tsukishima said softly as he nuzzled his face in Yamaguchi's neck. The frame of his glasses dug into Yamaguchi's skin, uncomfortable and slightly painful.

"I reminded you twice."

"I know, I'm sorry," Tsukishima mumbled against him. "It slipped my mind. I'll try not to forget next time."

Locking his phone, Yamaguchi sighed and untangled himself from Tsukishima. He stood up and looked down at him, only saying, "You have five minutes," before exiting the room.

Tsukishima stared at the door for a moment, processing what had just happened. By the time he leaped up and rushed towards the closet, he only had four minutes and twelve seconds remaining.

He settled for a sweater and oxfords, trying to be casual yet setting a formal air. He had no clue where Yamaguchi was taking him, but he doubted that they'd be going to some five-star restaurant judging by the way Yamaguchi was dressed.

With one minute and three seconds left, Tsukishima bolted out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth, splashed water onto his face, dabbed on some cologne, and dashed out to meet Yamaguchi at the front door with three seconds to spare.

"Impressive," Yamaguchi said as he pulled Tsukishima down for a quick kiss. "You're forgiven."

Tsukishima followed him out into their apartment building's parking lot, glad that he's out of the oven. For now. He may not look it, but Yamaguchi's pretty fucking scary when he's angry. He probably picked it up from Daichi when they were still in high school. Once Tsukishima forgot their anniversary and he hadn't heard from Yamaguchi in two months. Two. Months.

The two slid into their shared car, Yamaguchi driving with Tsukishima in the passenger's seat. Yamaguchi started the car, waiting a bit to get settled in. He had been texting Hinata (without Tsukishima's knowledge) since they left the apartment, making sure everything was going according to plan.

"So where are we going?" Tsukishima asked at last.

Locking his phone and storing it away in his pants' pocket, Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima with a smile. "It's a surprise," he said, then reached into the backseat for something. He searched for a while, but finally returned, a scrap of black fabric in his hands.

"Uh," before he could ask, Tsukishima found himself being robbed of his vision. His glasses were removed from his face and placed in one of the cupholders, and Yamaguchi wrapped the scrap of fabric over his eyes. Tsukishima tought it was tied a bit too tightly than he was comfortable with, but decided not to say anything. It was't too bad.

"This way, you'll have absolutely no idea on the location. Fun, huh?" Yamaguchi explained as he backed out of their parking spot.

"Yeah, totally," Tsukishima replied dryly. He wasn't much one for surprises; he liked knowing what it is and where exactly they were going. It eased the little anxiety he had.

"Don't be such a such a sour-puss," Tsukishima could hear the amusement in his boyfriend's voice, and decided not to retort. The only thing he could really do right now is wait until they got to their destination.

They drove around for about thirty minutes. Jeez, how far away was this place?

Being restricted from his vision was a weird sensation. Tsukishima's hearing became more acute; he could hear Yamaguchi's breathing, and whenever his foot moved to switch foot pedals. Everything was louder. He could feel the cold air from the car's AC brush against his cheeks and neck, moving in different directions as if it had some sort of destination and Tsukishima was an obstacle. The scents of his and Yamaguchi's colognes invaded his nostrils, stronger than it was before he was blinded.

When they finally parked, Tsukishima reached up to untie his blindfold, only to be stopped by a certain freckled face.

"Nuh-uh. You're not taking it off until I say so," Yamaguchi scolded, then turned off the car's engine. "I'll help you out."

There was a moment of silence--Yamaguchi was probably texting again--then Tsukishima heard shuffling, the door opening, followed by muffled footsteps. His door opened, and his hand was seized by one slightly smaller but just as rough. Years of volleyball experience were imprinted into his hands, and Tsukishima couldn't help but explore them while Yamaguchi led him to wherever they were going.

The rough skin, hard callouses, toned muscles... Tsukishima's train of thought then wandered to the hands of people who didn't play sports. How did they manage life with just... soft, squishy, vulnerable hands?

"We're going to be walking up some stairs, be careful," Yamaguchi informed him. Tsukishima walked slowly and carefully up the stairs, accidentally bumping into someone who was going down them. Yamaguchi ended up apologizing for him since he was too concentrated on getting up the stairs in one piece to do anything else.

When they finally finished going up the stairs and started down a hallway, Tsukishima couldn't help but think that this route seemed really familiar. It wasn't until he heard the jingling of Yamaguchi's keys when they finally stopped that he found his suspicion to be correct.

"Tadashi," Tsukishima started, getting a hum in response. "Don't tell me that we drove around for what seemed like forever and risked our lives going up two flights of stairs only to end up back at home."

"My dear, tonight we aren't dining at _our_ home," Yamaguchi spoke with a singsong voice. He threw the door open and pushed Tsukishima inside, a few steps away from the living room's enterance. Without closing the door behind him, Yamaguchi joined him by his side and removed the blindfold while announcing, "We're dining at _Casa de Kageyama y Hinata_!"

Tsukishima blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. As his vision focused, he was greeted by the sight of Hinata and Kageyama dressed up like waiters. They had the towels draped over their arms and all. Their nicely decorated kitchen table was moved to the living room, and the lighting was dimmed to set the mood.

What a nice mood it was... Until Tsukishima broke it with a giggle.

"You two look ridiculous," he laughed, causing Yamaguchi to elbow his stomach.

"Don't be rude; they were nice enough to help me out with this surprise."

Tsukishima leaned down a little to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, catching him off guard. "Well, it's certainly a lovely surprise. Thank you."

Suddenly flustered, Yamaguchi was going to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kageyama's impatient voice. "Will you two just sit down already? You're grossing me out," he said.

That earned him an elbow to someplace South of the stomach, courtesy of Hinata.

Hinata ushered them to their seats, serving them their glasses of water and telling them that he'd bring them their food shortly. After Hinata dragged Kageyama to the kitchen, Tsukishima spoke up.

"So what brought this up, anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Yamaguchi took a sip of his water. Lemon water, how nice.

"This whole 'surprise dinner' thing. You didn't have to do this for me."

"I know," Yamaguchi gave him that smile that's only ever directed towards Tsukishima, and he could feel his heart race a little upon seeing it. "I wanted to. You're always doing things for me, so I decided I should return the favor."

Tsukishima contemplated saying that that wasn't how it worked, but he didn't want to risk Yamaguchi losing that smile, so he just thanked him in a soft voice. It was a voice that only Yamaguchi could hear, the tone of it reserved for those late nights when neither of them could fall asleep.

Hinata returned shortly with two platters; the two were convinced that Kageyama got lectured and ended up being banned from helping. Upon setting them down, Hinata announced, "I present to you: _poche chaude_!"

He lifted the covers off the platters to reveal a single hot pocket on each of their plates. There was even a rosemary stem on top of them to give it a bit of a sophistacted look. Well, as sophisticated as a hot pocket could get. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima just stared at their plates in disbelief, while Hinata wore an expression of pride.

"Why did we expect anything else out of these two?" Tsukishima asked himself. Yamaguchi groaned and buried his face in his hands, regretting not asking Yachi for help instead.

" _Bon Appétit_!" was all Hinata said before skipping back into the kitchen, leaving Tsukishima to comfort a very dishearted Yamaguchi. That was the last time he was ever going ask those two to help. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon appétit  
> neither hinata nor kageyama can cook. yams what were you thinking.  
> also tsukkiyama & kagehina's apartments are right across from each other isn't that neat :^)


End file.
